legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silenced Cathedral (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image= |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) }} Plot Armed with the Soul Reaver, Raziel is guided by Ariel and the Elder to visit the eastern part of Nosgoth, where his next brother awaits. Returning to the exit from the Underworld, Raziel enters a large canyon at the foot of the walls of the Silenced Cathedral. He inserts the wraithblade into the door and it grants him access to the tower. Fighting several Zephonim who became spider-like, capable of scaling walls, he enters the large inner courtyard area. Climbing atop of former human houses, he reaches the opening leading to the entrance of the Cathedral itself. Raziel finds Zephonim were cocooning the human guardians as a source of food all over the Cathedral. When stepping into the central chamber with the pipes, he remarks that once Zephon took over all the pipes fell silent and the deadly hymn was never released. Solving several block puzzles in the side rooms activates the pressure pads which turns on the main fan vents. This enables Raziel to use the hot air to rise to the middle part of the Cathedral. In order to proceed, he solves more block puzzles which produce a tune, breaking glass over buttons in a remote place. Raziel shatters the glass by ringing two bells and shifts to spectral after pressing a switch. This enables him to get to the secret area behind a wall in time. Further along, he gets to higher grounds in the Cathedral. He faces several vampire worshippers and activates another set of hot air vents. The last part of the Cathedral involves laying down all the pipes and turning three valves in order to ascend to the highest level of the tower. Once there, a tunnel leads to a throne chamber where on its doorstep Raziel finds a vampire hunter cut into half, his flamethrower still burning. Cautious, Raziel steps in front of a strange creature. The creature senses Raziel and shrieks at Raziel, who tries to escape but the creature bars the exit. Raziel recognizes the voice as it warns him that there is no escape. Remarking that this new visage suits him, Raziel faces Zephon. Zephon mocks Raziel and says he became the king of this incredible Cathedral during centuries of Raziel´s absence. However, Raziel is not discouraged by Zephon and states that it will be Zephon who will bow down before him. The fight starts and Raziel skillfully dodges swipes of Zephon´s claws and hanging legs. He cuts of his legs one by one which makes Zephon lay an egg. As normal weapons are useless against him, Raziel grabs the egg, sets it on flamethrower´s fire and throws it onto Zephon. After he does this three times, Zephon is engulfed in flames and falls dead onto the ground. His soul flies out and Raziel once again, absorbs it. The Elder congratulates Raziel and informs him he now possesses the wall crawling ability, enabling him to get to areas he could not reach before. As the next goal lies beyond the Pillars, Raziel sets the Abyss destination at the Warp Gate and steps through it. Notes Gallery SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-FrontDoorOpen01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-FrontDoorOpen02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-FrontDoorOpen03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-FrontDoorOpen04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-FrontDoorOpen05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-FrontDoorOpen06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-08.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy5-Entrance-09.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy6-ZephonimCocoon-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-08.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-09.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-10.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-11.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Entrance-12.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy18-LedgeReveal-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy18-LedgeReveal-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy18-LedgeReveal-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy18-LedgeReveal-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy18-LedgeReveal-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy18-LedgeReveal-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Stopper-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Stopper-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Fans-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Fans-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Fans-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Cathy15-Rise-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Cathy15-Rise-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Cathy15-Rise-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Cathy15-Rise-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy8-Cathy15-Rise-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashA-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashA-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashA-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashA-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashA-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashB-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashB-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashB-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashB-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashB-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-08.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-09.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-10.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-11.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-12.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-13.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Bells-14.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Block-Open-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Block-Open-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Block-Reopen-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Block-Reopen-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy49-Block-Reopen-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy48-Pyramid-Open-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy48-Pyramid-Open-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy48-Pyramid-Open-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy48-Pyramid-Open-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy48-Pyramid-Open-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SmallSoundingPipes-Open-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SmallSoundingPipes-Open-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SmallSoundingPipes-Open-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashC-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashC-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashC-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashC-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashC-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashD-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashD-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashD-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashD-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-SmashD-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SwitchTwist-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SwitchTwist-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SwitchTwist-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-FansActivate-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy19-FansActivate-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeA-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeA-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeA-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeA-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeB-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeB-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeB-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-PipeB-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-Entrance-08.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenA-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenA-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenA-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenA-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenA-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenB-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenB-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenB-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-OpenB-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-08.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-09.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-10.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-11.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-12.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy38-Sounding Pipes-Open-13.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateA-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateA-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateA-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateA-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateA-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy42-BlockTumble-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy42-BlockTumble-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy42-BlockTumble-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy42-BlockTumble-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateB-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateB-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateB-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateB-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-05.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-06.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-07.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Entrance-08.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Pipe-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Pipe-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Pipe-03.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-Pipe-04.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-Pipe-BrokenGas-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy33-Pipe-BrokenGas-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-BrokenGas-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy46-BrokenGas-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateC-01.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateC-02.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-Cathy36-PipeActivateC-03.png SR1-Boss-Zephon-001.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-002.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-003.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-004.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-005.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-006.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-007.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-008.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-009.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-010.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-011.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-012.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-013.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-014.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-015.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-016.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-017.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-018.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-019.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-020.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-021.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-022.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-023.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-024.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-025.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-026.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-027.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-028.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-029.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-030.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-031.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-032.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-033.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-034.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-035.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-036.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-037.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-038.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-039-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-040-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-041-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-042-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-043-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-044-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-045-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-046-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-047-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-048-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-049-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-050-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-051-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-052-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-053-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-054-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-055-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-056-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-057-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-058-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-059-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-060-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-061-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-062-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-063-End.PNG SR1-Boss-Zephon-064-End.PNG See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Silenced Cathedral *Zephon (Soul Reaver boss) * The Silenced Cathedral script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver